vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Vampire's Tomb
'The Vampires Tomb' is a mystical chamber located under Fell's Church. The tomb is most notably known for containing the 27 vampires that were captured during the "round up" in Mystic Falls, 1864. With the help of Katherine Pierce, The Founding Families succeeded in capturing 27 vampires, but were unsuccessful in killing them. After the vampires were poisoned with vervain, they were sealed inside of an abandoned church, that was later set fire to. However, a powerful witch named Emily Bennett protected the vampires by sealing them inside the tomb beneath the church. Although the vampires were saved from perishing in the fire, because they were unable to feed, their bodies had decomposed into mumification. Season One A vampire named Katherine had managed to escape before the fire, due to a werewolf that shut all the vampires inside. She agreed to give him the moonstone, if he let her go, and so he did. Anna wanted to save her mother, Pearl. and Damon wanted to save Katherine. With the help of Emily and her descendants, Bonnie and Sheila were convinced into breaking the seal to free Katherine, who they discovered was never in the tomb. In the season finale, the vampire's that escaped the tomb, planned an attack against the Founding Families for revenge of what happened in 1864. Anna managed to warn Damon before the attack, but it was too late to stop them. Led by an unidentified vampire, they tried to attack when the fireworks began but were interrupted when the device was activated by John. Locking them in the basement of his brother's building, he set them ablaze just like the Founding Families had done in 1864. In an attempt to save Damon who was in the basement, Bonnie reduced the flames, allowing Stefan to save his brother. Season Two In Masquerade, the tomb spell was up again and Damon]sealed Katherine inside as punishment for her wicked deeds commited against him and Elena. Katherine remained in the tomb, later with the company of Stefan. However, after the request of freeing Stefan, Elena convinced Elijah to ask Jonas Martin and Luka to lift the tomb spell. After having the spell broken, Elijah compelled Katherine to stay in the tomb until Elilah said otherwise. In The Dinner Party, Damon visited Katherine who told him not to kill Elijah or else she would be trapped in the tomb forever. Later, after Elijah was killed, Katherine was freed from the tomb, having to reveal she tricked Damon into killing Elijah, to break his compulsion against her, allowing her to get out of the tomb. Caroline Forbes and Tyler Lockwood were also imprisoned inside of the tomb, after their abduction from Greta Martin and Maddox. List of vampires in the tomb * Katherine Pierce (2010-2011 episode 15 after Elijah was killed, Damon was the one to put her in the tomb.) * Stefan Salvatore (2010-2010, imprisoned himself to save Jeremy from Katherine. Later released by Elijah) * Pearl (deceased 1864-2009) * Harper (deceased 1864-2009) * Frederick (deceased 1864-2009) * Bethanne (deceased 1864-2009) * Henry (deceased 1864-2009) * Billy (deceased 1864-2009) * Jacob (deceased 1864-2009) * Charlie (deceased 1864-2009) * Rest of them are unnamed (1864-2009 they were burned in Founder's Day) Category:Vampire Diaries Locations Category:Community Location